How to be a heartbreaker - Part 1
by Kiarrajade
Summary: A non/Disney high-school based crossover


Megara walked into the room. She could see that Ariel was busy on the phone most likely chatting to her newfound lover, Jim. Megara didn't like Jim, not one bit. She felt he wasn't treating her best friend right and he is known to be a bit of a player. You should've seen the last girl he dated, Rapunzel. He broke up with her two weeks later because she was too outgoing. As for the other four, who knew why.

Megara sat down on Aurora's bed, twirling her hair nervously.

"Megsie..." started Ariel as she put down the phone.

"Yes Ari?"

"What's wrong?" Megara hesitated; she didn't want Ariel to know she was hiding something.

"What do you mean?" Megara said hoping she would see through her plan.

"Megara! Don't lie to me, why are you acting strange?"

"I'm not acting strange, I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever."

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Megara looked over at Ariel hoping she would get it. But Ariel just stared into space.

"I'll get it then" Megara got up out of her comfortable position.

"Oh really Megsie, Thanks" Megara continued on her way to the door. She opened it. And what did she find just what she didn't want.

"Hello Cindy" she said annoyed.

"Meg" she replied.

"Cinderella! Come in Hun!" Ariel called from inside the bedroom.

"I'd love too" Cinderella replied and with that she pushed Megara out of her way and entered the room.

"Oh" Megara scowled, "I'm gonna go get a smoothie"

"You mean you're going to go hang out at the smoothie bar with your beast"

"Adam isn't a beast, he just won't put up with nonsense"

"Sounds like someone else I know" Ariel laughed.

"Oh please your just jealous"

"What is there to be jealous about?" Cinderella whispered to Ariel. The two girls giggled.

"Hahaha!" Megara left and slammed the door behind her.

"Hey, Meg! Over here!" Megara turned around. Adam was sitting at a table nearby. She walked over and pulled up a seat.

"So how've you been Meg?" he said offering her a grape.

"Adam we spoke this morning, don't act like we haven't spoke in weeks. But if you must know Cinderella is back."

"Cinderella? Like Cindy Clothe, that Cinderella?"

"No the other Cinderella, who do you think?" Meg laughed.

"Anyway, what brings her here?" he said chewing on his grape.

"I don't know I didn't stay long enough to find out"

"Meg, you don't suppose shes here because-"

"No she wouldn't be, would she?"

"Well I don't know but what if she is?"

"I should've known, I mean it is Cindy we're talking about here" the two stopped and though for a minute.

"I doubt she is" Adam said hoping Megara would forget he said anything about it.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't worry about it." She said taking another grape.

"Hey guys what can I get you?" said Naveen.

"Well I'll get the 'Greek Goddess' and Adam what are you having?" said Megara.

"I'll just have the mango thanks Naveen."

"Sure, your smoothies will be over soon." Naveen smiled. Megara looked at Naveen. _He did have a rather handsome smile,_ she thought to herself, _why would Cindy leave that? _

"Oh, I almost forgot" Adam pulled a present out of his bag. "This for you." He handed the gift to her.

"Oh Adam, you didn't have to do that."

"Yeah but I wanted too." Megara opened it up. Inside were a pair of gorgeous strap sandals from Forever B.C.

"Do you like them?" he asked worried.

"I love them, thank you" She leant over the table and gave him a hug.

"Sorry love birds, hope I'm not interrupting anything" Naveen joked. Megara looked up. "Here are your smoothies."

"Thanks Naveen" she said blushing. Adam released her and took his smoothie.

"Anything for my favorite soon-to-be couple"

"We're just friends" Adam smiled.

"Really? Say Meg, are they new sandals?"

"Friends buy each other gifts" she replied.

"Yeah but not a $200 pair of shoes"

"Well since you brought it up did you know your ex-girlfriends in town?" Adam asked.

"It's really none of my business what you buy each other." Naveen said nervously. Megara and Adam looked at each other and then at Naveen.

"You don't want us to tell her you're here do you?" she grinned.

"No I do not"

"Your secret is safe with us" Adam said calmly, his voice sending chills done her spine. _I don't know what they mean when they say 'He's got a temper', he's so kind and loving. I've never seen him angry _Meg thought whilst staring into space.

"Meg, Megara, Meg!" Adam clicked his fingers.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she quickly came back to reality.

"I was just saying that if you wanted to, maybe we could actually start, well you know."

"No, what?"

"Dating" he said blushing. Megara could tell he was nervous.

"Sure" she said taking his hand. The two got up and started to walk towards the other side of the mall.

"Wait!" Megara quickly ran back.

"Sorry Naveen." She gave him the money and ran back to Adam and held his hand again.

"I forgot to pay for my smoothie" she said smiling awkwardly.

"Come here you" he put his arm over her shoulder and held her close. She lent onto his chest. She felt his warmth spread through his body and soon into hers. He bowed his head down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"BELLE!" Meg knocked on her door loudly. "BELLE!"  
"All right, all right I heard you the first ten thousand times" Belle got up and opened the door.  
"What is this?" she held up a notebook.  
"A book, maybe you should try reading one" Belle said sarcastically.  
"But it's not just any book, it's my diary"  
"Okay, it's your diary. What point are you trying to make?" Belle asked.  
"I found outside your locker!" she threw the notebook at Belle's feet. Belle picked up the diary.  
"So you think I read your diary?"  
"Yes"  
"Look, did you talk to Snow about this, or Tiana? They both have lockers next to me."  
"Sorry Belle, you're right. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." Belle handed back the book.  
"Is something going on? You haven't been yourself lately" Meg blushed.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Is there something going on that I've been to stuck in my books to notice? Did you get into a fight with someone?" Meg smiled.  
"No Belle, the exact opposite! Adam and I started dating" Belle stared blankly at Meg.  
"Adam, like Adam at this school?" Belle was really confused. Meg bite her lip and nodded. "Well, uh, congrats Meg"  
"You don't seem very happy for me" her face saddened  
"Oh no I am! It's just that somebody likes you, who's really close to me, and he was going to ask you out."  
"Really? Me, seriously Belle?" she frowned.  
"It's true" There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.  
"Look I bet get going, again sorry about the blame."  
"Oh don't worry about it." Belle waved goodbye and Meg traveled down the stairs.

As Meg was heading towards the pool for a quick dip she saw Pocahontas and Esmeralda coming up the stairs. She quickly bowed down her head hoping they wouldn't notice her.  
"Meg! I haven't seen you in ages!" Pocahontas gave her a big hug.  
"Good to see you to Pocahontas" She said almost passing out from the lack of oxygen.  
"Oh my gosh! Megara guess who's here in the school!" Esmeralda said excitedly.  
"Ci-" Meg went to say but was cut off by Pocahontas.  
"Cinderella! Can you believe it?" said Pocahontas jumping up and down happily as Esmeralda joined in.  
"I hear that she's only here to make Naveen miserable!" Esmeralda gossiped.  
"Oh please, where do you get your information from? I heard Hercules talking to Snow about it. He said she's just here to make sure Ariel and Jim stay together for like absolutely EVER!" Pocahontas squealed.  
"Pocahontas, inside voice" Meg reminded her.  
"Anyway, what do you think Megara?" Esmeralda asked interested in her opinion.  
"Yeah Meg what do you think?" Megara didn't want to say anything. If she did the next morning the whole school would know. That's what happens when you tell these two something.  
"Well, I don't really know" Meg started  
"Oh come on Meg" Esmeralda urged.  
"Your secret will be safe with us!" Pocahontas smiled enthusiastically.  
"Well honest I don't have an opinion," she looked at their faces, full of disappointment. "Yet" Pocahontas lit up.  
"Well when you get your opinion," Pocahontas looked at Esmeralda, "Be sure to tell us!" Esmeralda smiled. The two always finished each other's sentences.  
Pocahontas and Esmeralda continued walking up the staircase.

When Meg arrived at the local pool she was relieved.  
"Finally, just me and the water" she said to herself calmly. At that moment Naveen, Adam and Hercules came in followed by a group of girls. Out of the girls she recognized Kida and Jasmine. The other was a new student, Arista if she could remember correctly.  
"Cannonball!" Naveen jumped in the pool and splashed everywhere.  
"Naveen!" Meg squealed playfully.  
"Hey Meg, sorry didn't see you there" apologized Naveen. Meg looked around for Adam. She couldn't see him.  
"Boo!" Megara turned around.  
"Adam!" she gave him a hug. He hugged her back.  
"So are you coming in or what?" he grabbed her hand and pushed her into the lane. Adam jumped in after her. Meg laughed as she splashed him. Adam leant in to kiss her when Arista splashed them.  
"Adam, are you going to show me those awesome swimming tricks?" she signaled him towards her.  
"Just a minute," Adam called out, "Why don't you come over too?"  
"Yeah sure" Meg didn't really like Kida and Jasmine annoyed her sometimes but if they were Adam's friends she could make an effort. Adam swam over to Arista. Meg went over to the others.  
"Hey Meg, or do you prefer Megara?" asked Jasmine  
"Meg."  
"So how've you been?"  
"I'm good"  
"So you and Adam have really been hitting it off" Jasmine twirled her hair.  
"Yeah, you can say that" she smiled.  
"Oh, did you guys get in a fight?"  
"Jasmine, we've been dating for two days"  
"Right." Meg looked over at Adam and Arista. As she was watching she could tell that Arista was flirting with him.  
"Okay so this time whoever can do a handstand the longest wins. Go!" the two ducked into the water and did a handstand. Arista popped up first. A few seconds later Adam came up.  
"I can't beat the champion!" Arista giggled and leant in to kiss him on the cheek but Adam swam backwards. "Oh come on Adam. I see the way you look at me. Like in English last week. You kept smiling and staring at me."  
"I was smiling at Meg." Arista's cheeky smile disappeared.  
"So you never liked me?"  
"Sorry, it's just –"  
"Megara I know. She's perfect." Arista got out of the pool and wet back to her room. Adam hoped that Meg hadn't seen anything. He swam back over to her.  
He leant over and kissed her on the lips.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too."

Ariel knocked on the door.

"Hey red come in" answered Hercules. Ariel came into the room. She looked around. Jim wasn't there.

"Herc, where's Jim?" she asked. Hercules smiled at her.

"Where do you think he is?" she pondered his question for a minute. She didn't want to believe he would cheat on her, but he was known as a heartbreaker for various reasons. "Jim told me he was 'Going to see _her_' I thought he meant you."

"Do you think he's cheating on me?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know red. For the past year I've been roommates with him and I've seen a lot of different girls come and go. The girls love him, and what can I say he loves the girls." A tear dripped down Ariel's cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"Thanks Herc" she said as she walked out the door. Hercules shut it behind her. Ariel started to cry. What if he was with another girl, who is that 'other' girl? Ariel sunk to the floor. She didn't want anyone to see her cry but she couldn't hold it in. As she was crying she thought to herself, _I will find this other girl and when I do I will confront Jim._ She wiped away her tears and ran down stairs to her room and pulled out her yearbook. It was time to do some serious detective work.

Meg was studying for her geometry test when Jasmine came running in to the room.

"Meg! I've been looking everywhere for you." She said as she shut Meg's textbook. "We want to know if you want to help with the school dance this year?"

"Who's we?" she asked

"Well there was Kida, Jane, Aurora, Arista and I but now Arista says she's not coming to the dance because she's too 'heartbroken' so we need an extra gal, and you're perfect for the part."

"What gives you the idea I know the slightest thing about planning a school dance? I've never even gone to a school dance before." Jasmine smiled at her.

"Well you just have to go this year! I hear that Adam's one of the best dancers in the school."

"I'll do it,"

"Yay!"

"Under one condition," Jasmine looked at her, "I get to sit with you guys at lunch for a week" Jasmine started to laugh.

"Hun, you're going to be sitting with us all the time now! You wouldn't want to be away from Adam at lunch would you?"

"Of course not! I was only joking before"

"Oh good, you had me scared for a minute"

"Okay well I need to study now" Jasmine was looking at her strangely.

"Oh right I'm on your book, see you at lunch!"

"See you, Jas!" Meg was very surprised. So she was sitting with the group now? Just because she was with Adam? She never thought he was even that popular, he isn't even on the hockey team.

Meg started walking down to the Lumeier Common Room that night with Jane, Eric, and Adam. Jane and Eric were one of the closest couples she had ever met. They did everything together and were always by each other's sides. Meg felt that tonight Adam would ask her to the dance. Well at least she hoped.

"So Meg I heard you're going to be joining us to plan the school dance" Jane had an English accent, it was cute.

"Really?" asked Adam, "You?" Meg wasn't sure if this was an insult.

"I thought I might try something different" Meg smiled.

"It's going to be lots of fun," Jane said excitedly.

"Oh I can't wait for the dance!" Esmeralda piped in from behind them.

"Esmeralda, hi" Meg said politely.

"Uh, Jane why haven't Pocahontas or I ever been invited to plan a school dance?"

"Well um, it gets quite packed if there are too many people so we have to stick to a minimum of about 5" Jane replied.

"Funny, it always seems to be the same 5 people at the front of the line"

'Uh and who are they?" Jane asked nervously.

"Let's see, Jasmine, Kida, Aurora, Charlotte and You but since Charlotte is no longer friends with your group it's probably going to be Arista"

"Actually you're wrong, it's me" Meg stepped in

"Megara? You're planning the school dance?" Esmeralda started laughing.

"She actually is…" said Jane.

"Oh well good luck. See you around" Esmeralda started to walk away.

"Uh, your in the same house as us" the two girls reminded her.

"Oh right" Esmeralda smiled. Eric gave Jane a simple kiss on the cheek and left towards his house with Adam. There were four houses at the school. Abu (purple) Lumeier (yellow) Meeko (blue) and Mushu (red). Adam, Aladdin, Eric, Belle, Jasmine and Ariel were in Meeko. Jane, Meg, Esmeralda, Tarzan, Phoebus and Hercules were in Lumeier. Pocahontas, Aurora, Tiana, Phillip, Naveen and John Smith were in Mushu. Cinderella, Arista, Kida, Jim, Milo and Charming were in Abu. There are more than just those in houses but you get the point.

Jane and Megara started talking about ideas for the dance when the room was called for silence. The dean of Lumeier, Miss Maleficent stood at the podium.

"Hello fellow students. The other deans and I have decided to collect and count the ballots for the king and queen of the dance coming up. To enter for king or queen of the dance is simple. First you have to put down your name on the clipboard in each common room. Then after a week of voting there will be only one girl and boy in each house left standing. Then there will be one more week, In that week you will vote for your favorite king and queen, they can be from separate houses. The king and queen will then be crowned at the dance" Miss Maleficent left the podium and hung up the clipboard.

"Are you going for queen?" Meg asked.

"Yes! You are too right?" Jane squealed.

"Nah, it's not really my thing."

"Oh well then! It's your choice" Jane signed her name and the two left the common room.

"Hey Poca, Does this dress make me look fat?" Belle was holding up a green dress she had found in the store. Her, Esmeralda, Pocahontas and Tiana were at the new store 'Fairy Godmothers'. Pocahontas turned around to look at the dress Belle had found.

"Try pink" she replied as she turned back to the rack she was previously rummaging through.

"Of course! Pink!" Belle grabbed the same dress in pink and walked back into the change room. Just then Aurora and Jane walked in with Meg trailing behind them. She wasn't looking forward to dress shopping. Especially with her new friends, it was going to be a bumpy ride. Aurora ran straight over to a mannequin wearing a pink off-the-shoulder dress.

"I love it! Pink has always been my color" Aurora sighed. She could just imagine twirling around all night in that dress.

"Just make sure it doesn't clash with Hercules' tie" Jane joked.

"He hasn't asked me!" Jane and Meg exchanged looks as Aurora started to cry.

"Well, you know Hercules he's probably leaving until last minute as per usual"

Jane said hoping to cheer up her best friend.

"Has Eric asked you? And Adam for you Meg?"

"Uh, yeah…" they both stammered.

"Rumor has it he's actually bringing a girl from DreamWorks to the dance" Esmeralda popped in.

"I heard that too" seconded Pocahontas, "Her name is Ana- something"

"Anastasia?" asked Meg.

"Yeah! Do you know her?" they both looked eagerly.

"No, but –" she was cut off by Tiana

"I do! She went to elementary school with me"

"Is she pretty?" Aurora asked as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Gorgeous! She Odette Swan's Cousin!"

"Odette Swan! Gorgeous! I might as well through myself in a dumpster" at that moment Belle came out of the change rooms with her pink dress on.

"What do you think?" she asked smiling but her smile soon faded when she saw Aurora crying.

"Great! Maybe I will just were BLUE! Here that Jane, blue!" Aurora stormed out of the store with her head in her hands. Meg and Jane ran after her.

"All I did was try on a dress," Belle said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, she's just upset because Anastasia and Hercules are going to the dance together" Tiana said casually.

"Odette's cousin, the pretty one" she asked.

"No, Anastasia Tremaine, of course its Odette's cousin!"

"Oh, I was going to say, why would he go with Anastasia Tremaine"

"Oh Belle" Tiana sighed.

That night Ariel confronted Jim. She caught him sneaking out of one of the girls' dormitories and it wasn't hers.

"Jim" she slid in front of him.

"Ariel, babe! Didn't see you there" he chuckled nervously.

"May I just ask what you were doing in one of the girls' dorms?" Jim twilded with his fingers, his always did this when he thought he was nervous.

"I was helping someone with her homework" he replied sweating rapidly.

"Oh really? And whom would that be if you don't mind my asking?"

"Merida Arrowsmith, yeah Merida, that's who"

"Well if you're sure, night Hawkins"

"Night" he leant in and kissed her on the cheek. He walked away. Once he was gone Ariel knocked on the door he had just emerged from. The door swung open. Ariel was quite shocked at who was sitting at the make-up table not too far from the door.

"Ariel, well hiya sweet cheeks!" the girl smiled as she pulled the tissue paper out of her bra. Ariel couldn't believe it, Charlotte was the mystery girl? And she stuffs her bra?! "What can I do you for?"

"Why are you and Jim seeing each other behind my back?" she asked.

"Seeing each other? Oh you've got it all wrong sugar! Hawkins and I are just friends" Charlotte didn't seem too sure.

"Lottie… is there something you're not telling me?"

"Fine! Jim was looking for Arista, she's been really lonely lately because of your friend Meg and he had been, well, pretty much going out with her"

"Wait what? Arista? Meg? I am really confused"

"Well, Arista thought Adam and her were pretty much dating but in reality he was just being nice and actually liked Meg. So when Mega and him started dating boy was she mad. Darling she wouldn't speak to any of her friends and every night she would sneak out and last night Merida caught her and woke me up so we confronted her about whom she was seeing so late and I was more shocked than a cow with no milk! I'm so sorry, looks like you're prince was taken! I'm so sorry Ariel!" Charlotte started to cry.

"It's not your fault" Ariel tried to comfort her, "now dry your eyes your mascaras leaking" she said as she walked out the door.


End file.
